Jayne Silver: First Year
by Starlordjr
Summary: We all know about the golden trio, but what if there was another in the group? And what if this person also had a powerful destiny? That girl is Jayne Silver, first American student orphan! How will she handle this weird stuff going on in her life? And whats up with the teachers going against her walkman?
1. Chapter 1

Intro: _10 years before_

 _It was suppose to be a peaceful night._

 _The New York City winter air was always a peaceful sight the night after the new year. The streets seemed to be silent like the shadows. That was until a black figure suddenly appeared out of air with a small basket. The woman had long brown hair full of dark streaks, with a long black coat. Her face was covered by the doom following her and the basket. The only visible part of her face was her bright ocean blue eyes._

 _She didn't have to run far until she reached a building that said_ New York's Home For Girls _. The woman placed to fragile container carefully. Once the basket was in the light, you could see a four month year old baby. She had blue eyes like her mother._

 _" Hey little Blue-Jay," said the woman; her voice resembling one of the sweetest songs any man or woman wished to hear. " I'm sorry, but I have to go." The bay started crying. Maybe she understood her mother, or just was upset about something else. That was something the woman might never know the answer too. " Blue-Jay, don't cry over me. I'm no good for you right now. It's better if you're here. But I promise, to never forget you. If I make it, I will come back."_

 _The baby seemed to cry even louder when her mother spoke, just longing to be held. The woman grabbed the girls hand, and kissed it. The baby started calming down when she made contact to the comforting energy." I know you are destined for greatness. You can't let anything stop you." The baby didn't really understand, but took each word to help her close her heavy eyes._

 _The woman smiled as a mask for her pain and tears. Once her child feel asleep, she grabbed something from her neck, and wrapped it around the little angels little hand. The pendent held a green stone that was shaped in a teardrop, wrapped around silver. Then, she grabbed a letter, with the words Jayne Silver, and placed it on the child. Before she left, she gave her a kiss on her forehead, then ran away._

 _She ran all the way to a park pond, waiting for the danger to reveal itself. " Well Well, if it isn't Elizabeth Silver."_

 _The woman smiled, and turned to the dark figure. " I see you came."_

 _" Where's the girl?!"  
The Elizabeth smiled," I don't know what you are talking about."_

 _The cloaked figure grabbed her by the front of her coat. " Don't play dumb! Where is she?"_

 _The mother smiled," You won't find her, not until she turns 18. You of all people should know that."_

 _The figure snared his teeth, and eyes suddenly glowed bright dark red." Well, if I can't take her, I may at least take under my wing until then." Then his cloak covered Elizabeth, and the two figures were suddenly gone._

 _10_ years later

The gas station has people mingling around, ignoring their surroundings, until the burglary alarm went off. " Hey you little twerp! Get back here!"

Then, a ten year girl came running out. She had blue eyes, and french-braided dirty blonde hair. She wore a baggy Nirvana shirt with a re on black flannel, ripped up blue jeans, and trashed black on white converse. She quickly grabbed her long-board, and bolted.

She sped past multiple people. The girl went across the street, almost getting hit by three taxis. When she crossed, she passed by an officer, who groaned when he realized who it was. The girl also noticed who it was, and tried to get to her destination before anyone could catch her. She turned down a couple of alleys until she went to the back of a shop, where two boys stood.

They appeared to be about sixteen or seventeen years of age. One had a mow-hawk, with the sides shaved in a choppy design, while the other has greased hair. Both wore boots, shorts, and red tanks. " Hey chick, do you have the stuff?"

She nodded. Mow-hawk grabbed the bag, and searched through it. He was angry when he saw something in there. " You idiot! You grabbed the wrong bag," he yelled while grabbing a bottle," does his look like red-bull? No! IT's prune juice.

" I am sorry Lennie, I was in such a rush that I must've gotten-"

Lennie grabbed her wrist." I don't want your lousy excuses."

The girl tried to get her wrists out," Lennie, let go."

He squeezed harder," What'ca ganna do about it?"

She turned mad," she said, LET GO!" Before any of them could say anything, Lennie was somehow on top of a flagpole; the only thing holding his life were his nickers.

" Uh oh..." She said. Before she could comprehend what happened, grabbed her skateboard and bolted. " Hey!" yelled the partner," get back here you little bitch!"

She ran as fast as she could, trying to change her directions. Sadly. it didn't happen; the goon was about to catch up to her. She ran, harder and harder, faster and faster. She took a quick check to see if he was gone, and thought she was safe.

She smiled too soon. She looked ahead and saw the teenager. " You are going down cupcake." Then, the most extraordinary thing happened; one moment, she was blinking, and then she ran into someone, waiting to get tackled. However, instead of that, she looked up and saw the officer from earlier. She was in a different part of the city than from before.

" Hello Miss Jayne."

Jayne gave the officer a nervous smile," H-hi officer Pete... How's the family?"

A.N.

Hello readers! I really hope you like this Harry Potter Fanfic! Now, I apologize to people who have read the books, for I won't be going along fully with the books. The reason why is so the people have only seen the movies won't have big spolier effects. However, if you want me to add a certain part of a book depending on the year, I am more than willing to add! Enjoy! I will try to post again really soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

When officer Pete and Jayne walked up the steps of the orphanage, she knew the consequences would be dire. After the officer knocked, an elderly nun opened the door. She looked disappointed.

Jayne stared at her feet," Hello sister Maria."

The woman sighed and looked away. " Officer, I am so sorry for Jayne's behavior. What did she do?"

" Nothing major, just got involved with some rowdy boys. The owner says he won't press charges, but advises to stop stealing prune juice."

The sister felt relived," Thank you officer, this won't happen again." With a tip of his hat, the officer walked away.

Once the door closed the, sister Maria walked away, expecting Jayne to follow. Silence filled the halls as the two walked by. Then they sopped in-front of the library. " Sister Maria? Can I explain?''

" Jayne, I am not mad. However, I recommend you not be involved with anything dangerous again." Jayne nodded, acknowledging her actions.

However, there was still one thing trickling in her mind. " Sister Maria, have you ever had anything, peculiar happen recently, or ever?"

The elder looked at her pupil in confusion," What do you mean?"

Jayne didn't know how to explain what happened in the ally, so she responded with a simple 'nevermind,' and walked away.

The week had passed, and the atmosphere seemed to continue being peculiar. A few days after the first incident, Jayne was in the garden with her walk-man, grabbing some vegetables for dinner when a man started walking up the steps of the building. He had long dark hair, wore a dark suit, and had a very bitter expression on his face. She couldn't help but notice that in his coat, that he had a odd wooden object in his pocket. Broken from her trance, something hit Jayne in the head. When she saw what it was, it was a tiny red ball.

She rolled her eyes, and continued working. Unfortunatly the same thing happen again. When she looked over, she rolled her eyes again. It was one of her fellow roommates Karen. She was the oldest orphan at the orphanage. Her black grimy hair went down past her ears, and had eyes as dry as soil. " Hey Copper, what'ca digging for?"

She rolled her eyes again. " You know Karen, thinking your funny isn't the same has being a comedian. It's quit sad you can't see the difference."  
Karen gave an annoyed chuckle," Shows what you know Copper."

" What do you want? Your distracting me from my chores and time with Paul."

" Well, I just wanted to see if you were still here."  
Jayne was confused," Why would you think I was gone?"

The older girl laughed," I wasn't sure, thinking that you might possible be in locked up."

" Well, still here. It's probably going to be that way for awhile, unless I get adopted."

" Ha! As if anyone would adopt you! NO wonder your parents left you at the doorstep; they probably couldn't stand your face."

This was the breaking point. Jayne could only see red. However, the next thing to happen was astounding. Without any notice, Karen's hair started to smoke, and then bursted into flames.

Before anyone could process what was happening, Sister Maria came out with a fire extinguisher. Karen had little to no hair left. When she realized this, she ran inside, crying.

" Jayne!" The girl looked up with a sheepish grin. " What happened?"

" Um... Sister Maria. I really don't know.

It had been a few hours since the accident. Jayne was sitting on her bed, listening to music to distract herself. She was worried about her punishment. The problem was, she didn't know how the flames started.

Breaking her trance, the door opened revealing Sister Maria. " Jayne, can you please follow me? You have a special visitor." _Visitor? Who would want to visit me besides the Police?_ Jayne got up and followed the Sister down the halls to the library. When the door opened, the same man she saw earlier was sitting in the chair closest to the fire. He looked more grim close up than far away. " This is Mr. McNulty, and he has a proposition. Mr. McNulty, this is Jayne Walker."

He stood up and held his hand out," Pleasure to meet you Miss Walker." Something about that voice was not right.

Sister Maria smiled," Well, I will let you two talk in private." She quietly closed the door on her way out.

" So Miss Silver, I have a few questions for you if that wouldn't be a problem."

She studied him, and gave a smirk," I think I wont have a problem once you drop your fake American accent and give me your real name."

He barley raised his eyebrow, and studied her. " Very well," he said in his normal British accent," I am Severus Snape. I am a professor at Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. You, have been accepted to this school, but the choice is yours to attend or not. However, it is highly recommended," he said that last part with a sneer.

Jayne started laughing." Oh, this is good! So, you must be one of those crazy people who wants to adopt for some weird stuff or something! Well, not falling for it. Good day sir, hope you have better luck next time." As she started walking away, the fireplace started to dim. Right before she was next to it, the flames started to fly out and surround her into the room, and promptly returned to the fireplace. " What just happened?!"She turned around, an saw Snape holding a long stick. " Did, did you do that?"

He nodded," Almost similar to the incident early this morning."

" How did you-"

" And like the time in the ally with the boys suddenly up in the sky, or when you turned the goldfish into real gold."

She stared at him dumbfound," How do you know all this?"

He gave her a cold look," You, Miss Silver, are a witch. However, the real question is why you got accepted to Hogwarts?"

" I don't understand."

" Hogwarts is where the muggles call England."

" Is that a problem?"

" It would only be a problem if you were the first American to attend this school. It would be a problem if you aren't eligible to attend Illvermorny Wizarding school of America, than no."

Jayne gave him a dirty look. " You could've just said it's unusual, or unorthodox instead of being condescending."

" Miss Silver, as your future teacher, I highly recommend that you do not sass me."

" Who said I was going?"

Snape snickered," Your face. Just the thought of leaving this place, starting a new life, seems better. Even if you are a witch, you would rather be somewhere away from here."

Jayne looked at the floor, trying to pretend he was wrong. " If I did leave, would everyone forget about me here?"

" Only if you want them to."

She looked outside. The tree that sat in the garden had a little bluebird fly out, and towards the window. It seemed to stare at her, telling her what to choose. She then looked at her teacher," When do I start packing?" 

A.N.

Hello my fellow readers! So, I apologize for the late update... the REALLY late update. I have had some weird S# $ happen in the past few months. But I am back! And Jayne knows about Hogwarts; huzzah! And the little conversation with Snape and 'Miss Silver' is quit intresting! I wonder if their relationship will grow? Hint hint( no romance). Hope you all are having a nice summer! Stay cool Trash Pandas!

Starlordjr, out!


End file.
